


Crashing Tides

by NoviceNovelWriter



Series: Gleaming Gems [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoviceNovelWriter/pseuds/NoviceNovelWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>StevenXLapis<br/>First in the non-connected Series Gleaming Gems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FemslashFetale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashFetale/gifts).



Alright Second Installment of non-connected Series; Gleaming Gems. 17 years old. Forever.

Epilogue

 

Steven is, once again, single, only this time he's immortal, after having winning the battle between Jasper/Lapis fusion; Malachite, Jasper having overpowered Lapis's

will. towards the end of the find, Steven is hanging by a tread, & with the other Gems being stolen by Peridot, he begin to think about what they would tell him. Steven

understands the power of his compassion, & feeling for the ones he love his what fuels his power, & because of this he becomes immortal, & , with shear luck,

unlocks this special state called; Asterism (which skill was so amazing that it's said in legend that only two Gems ever achieved that state. Which was millions of

Homeworld Years.), & manages to separate the two, but Jasper's disappears before Steven can deliver the final blow to her. Lapis returned to the ocean, but not before

kissing him. Now Steven is alone searching for Peridot & Jasper, in the hope of rescuing the Crystal Gems before it's too late. But, Steven knows that he can't do it

alone. Even with the helps of Connie, they are still out matched. He needs someone with power, someone with intel, someone like.. Lapis.

POV: Steven Scene: Rose's room

I train. I been training for the last week now. Trying desperately to achieve Asterism. I could never figure out the trigger. Sure, I'm glad I'm immortal, but it would be

nice to know what causes it.

[sigh] I huffed in disappointment. I looked over at Connie. "No luck Connie. It's not a happening." I said.

She placed placed her hand on my shoulder. "I know you want it to happen right away. But, It's not going to work like that. "

I hung my head in anger. This was the only sure-fire way to defeat Jasper & Peridot, with none of the loves in my life being hurts. Balling my fist, I walked towards the

door. "I'm going to go for a walk. I need to clear my head."

"Steven?" I turned my head back. "It'll be alright. We get them back in no time. Even without Asterism. Okay?"

"Yeah. We will." I put on a fake grin, & walked out.


	2. Waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asterism is kinda like this, only the suits red & white & that he grows angel wings.

Scene: Far, on the shore, from the temple. Sunset was an hour ago.  
  
I wouldn't be surprised if I walked 20 miles. I was to lost in my thought.'That's what we been saying for two years now.' I think to myself. I sat down next the

crashing tides of the sea has they sway back & forth. I begin to think about Lapis. I had looked for her for the years I was looking for The Gems. I always had this

deep connection with her. I still hear her in my dreams. She talks to me about her fears & dreams. She tells me that I'm the only one that can defeat Jasper, & save

her & the Earth. She says that she is building her strength up, & that she'd fight with us when she can. At the end of every night, she kisses me on the mouth. It's

weird, but loves her the same way. But, when she does, her body disappears into dust. I don't tell Connie about these dreams. It'd probably freak her out. hest time

Lapis visited my dreams, before she vanished, she said...

"When that waves crashing sideways at high tides, 20 M.I. , the Blue Angel appears."

I didn't understand what it meant. 'Why waves, high tides, & why are they crashed sideways?'

  
"Wait, the hell?" I look in amazement at the waves growing 10 ft tall, as they crashed sideways. I suddenly I realized that Lapis was saying that she was going to

meet here. It wasn't long when the waves separated, open the ocean floor to the sky. Then, something flew out, rocketing towards me. I turned on my shield,

bracing myself for the impact. But I didn't feel a hard hit, but a soft kiss. That when I knew what this thing was.

"I glad to see you too Lapis." I said hugging her as I put the shield away.

"Hold me tighter, Steven." She said crying, tears of joy. But I wasn't sure.

"It's alright Lapis. You're safe in my arms." She stopped crying & looked up. Then we kissed each other deeply. The we fell on the soft ground. The more we kissed,

the more we lost control over ourselves. Before I knew it, I was shirtless.  
  
2 hours later...  
  
Lapis & I walk back to the Temple. The sky pitch black, the light was that of the full moon. It was so big & bright like Lapis's eyes. Maybe that one was cheesy.

But I knew she was reading my mind, because she began to giggle & blush.

"Complement me some more Steven." She said.

"Okay, let's see. What else do I like about you? Well... your pretty, strong, fast, soft. A whole lot of things. I said hugging her with one arm around her waist. I kissed

her forehead.

"Your so nice & sweet."  
  
"I know. What have you been doing for the last two years. You can't you been conserving your strength, it wouldn't take that long to do restore, even if stayed fused with Jasper that long."  
  
She looked down. I could tell she was blushing. "I wouldn't kiss you again if you don't tell me the truth."

She looked up with shock. "Wait, wait, I'll tell you. Okay?! I was... I was thinking of how to face you after that episode. Okay. I felt so low after Jasper used me!" She

yelled crying. Her gripped me tighter as she take over the hug, & stopped me in my tracks, burying her head in my chest. "I'm not worthy of you. I have done so

much to make you worry. The things I did to you, I shouldn't even be allowed to look at you. I cursed your family, your friends, your name. Why.. why do you put up

with me? I'm sor..."  
  
I picked her up by her legs & back, tilting her body slightly. I kissed her on her soft, blue, lips.

 

I didn't stop until the tears, finally, stopped flow. "I hate to see you like this Lapis." I said in a soothing voice. " Nothing in this damned universe can change the way

you make me feel about you. I don't care what you do. Every time I don't see you, it destroys the inside of my heart. My body wants you so bad, that it reminds me of

the time you kissed me after the fight. You don't have to be sorry." I looked away. "I'm the one that need to be sorry! I'm the one you try to protect! It's me that made

you fuse with Jasper! It me that cause the Gems to get kidnapped!" I didn't noticed the tears fall from my eyes as I told her Lapis my guilt. "It's me! You sacrificed

yourself to help me. It's..."

She stopped me by kissing me. It calmed me. It soothing as watching the tides change. Like the world's best massage. she released me from the kiss, but I pulled

back into it. I wanted it to last forever. I wanted to be with Lapis for everyday in my immortal life. At that moment, I didn't care about the Gems, or Connie, who I just

noticed was on the porch, looking over at us, smiling. I hadn't realized that we already at the temple. I released Lapis, & put my arm around her shoulder. "Come on.

Let's go home."

She began to smile. "I'm happy anywhere. Has long I'm with you."

I looked down at her. Her face was so cute. "I'm going be the one who protects you for now on."

I kissed her as we walked to the temple.

**Yooo! This story is about to get more action in it. I promise. :)**

**Please comment if enjoying it so far.**


	3. Betrayal

**POV: Lapis Scene: ? Forest/Jungle**

It been two weeks since I met Steven, & I'm not all too happy about it.

'Why?' I whined in my mind. 'Why did I have to be partnered up with... her?!' I looked at Connie with dark look of distrust. It's not that I'm jealous, it's that I know she doesn't like me. In her mind see things that it would be appropriate for me to ya'll. Just know in mixed with love & hate & tieing & slicing, end with me shattered & then wore as a necklace as a gift from Steven. Sick, right?! But, the more I dug into her mind, the more the thoughts involve Steven. Steven becoming less & less independent(or more & more powerless) than the though before. I told Steven about the visions, especially the ones about me. He "talked" to Connie privately, then came back an hour later, saying...

"Lapis, I know you're worried, but work on your jealously & trust issues." It infuriated me how hard it is for Steven to see the bad in people.

[sigh] "I guess he wouldn't be Steven if he did." I began to blush at the images of Steven in my mind. But, that was broke to sound of the one thing I hated.

"[monotone]How are you talking to?" Connie asked. Her voice was always like that when I was around.

"No one."

"So you talk to yourself?"

"[sarcastic]Who better to talk to than the better who knows you best?"

"[mumbled] Weirdo."

"I'm not a 'weirdo'!"

"No. Your just a gem freak who got lucky with a guy who at like a sensitive girl." She said no sign of emotion.

"What did you say?! I jacked her up against one of the trees. "I didn't quite hear that!" I made an ice dagger appear. Pointing it at her head.

Connie still showed no feelings. "I know I can kill you, & nothing would happen to me? Like if I sliced your arm. She put on a devilish smile as the pink saber slice away my limb.

"Aaaaah!" I scream in pain. "You bitch! I'll kill y..." She stabbed the sword at the gem on my back.

"You know I know your weakness. You know you can't kill me." Of course I could. And it wouldn't take five seconds. She plunged the sword deeper. "You can't because Steven would be upset. And we don't want that. Now, do we?" I don't speak. The pain gripped me tighter than a python. "I'm talking to you!" She plunged it deeper.

"No! We don't. Now stop. please?!" I'm crying, pleaded with this demon to spare me. I can't do anything, & Steven was at the temple training. I was alone with a beast.

"You address me by Mad'am. Or better, Master Connie." She pulled my head up by my hair. "And don't say a word to Steven about this, or I'll tell him that you attack first. Got it?"

"[cried] Yes, Master Connie." She pulled the sword out, then put her finger in the hole. Pulled it out, & licked it.

"You blood will be perfect for my victory party." She said in a maniacal laugh.

I don't know what meant. But when I got back to the Temple, I cried all night, as steven held me tightly, healing physical & emotional pain. Fear stopped me telling him. So, I said a gem Scorpion stung me.

"Please, Steven, promise me that you'll never make me go with alone with Connie again!' I sobbed.


	4. The Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Story of the day that Steven lost what he won.

POV: Steven; Scene: Temple

Sunday: I awoken. I feel groggy, like I'm having a hangover. The light from my window was so bright that it burns my eyes. I pull the covers over my face. I wanted to sleep some more. I'm tired. Not sleepy. Tired of my life. Today, I felt without a purpose, ever since Connie broke up with me. She said she fell out-of love with me, & that she had feeling for someone else. I when I asked who, she said that it was "someone close"(Not like that you sickos). I never understand the meaning of this statement. But I knew I felt like a fool. A fool for loving someone. A fool for letting her in my heart. A fool that let every little thing in my life get to me.

'What's the point of waking up anymore?' I thought. 'It's just another reminder that she gone.'

The only people that trusted was Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, myself, & ,finally, Lapis, who always visits me in my dreams. I always had this feeling for her. Like the one I had for Connie, but stronger than that, like a million times stronger. I guess you can say that was my dream girl. I thought about it, dating her & all that. But, like you know, she is never around just to hangout. Plus shes immortal, & I'm half human. It-it-it wouldn't workout. Okay?! I began to cry at this thought.

"I guess I'll die alone." I whispered to myself.

"Steven?!" I hear Amethyst say. "Are you alright?"

I wipe my eyes before pulling the sheets off my head, & put on a fake smile. "Yeah. I'm fine. What's up with-" She stopped my sentence with a hug. I began to cry in her warm embrace.

"It's okay. I got you."

"It-it just, what if I'm destined to be alone for the rest of my life? I'm tried of this shit!" Amethyst was drawn back by my statement."I'm not letting anyone in my heart again! Love is dead to me now. I was an idiot to try anyway."

"[crying]Please, Steven..." I look down at Amethyst sad face. " ...you're making me cry." I felt like was the cause of Amethyst's pain now.

"Amethyst?" I said finally stop crying. I wiped her tears off her beautiful face. Wait, what am I saying. When I stopped, we started at each other, blushing madly. Forgetting what I was saying. Finally, Amethyst broke all the silence.

"Yeah,Steven?" She asked, stroking her hair, looking down still blushing.

"Let's leave." I say grabbing her hands, gently.

"What?!"

"Beach City, people, The Crystal Gems. Everyone. No one else. Just you & me. I tried of trying to save everyone . They don't care about us when they're fine. But when they're in trouble or something goes wrong, they blame us, & aspect us to fix it." She stared at me. Then, she kissed me on my lips.

"Sure." She says after she releases. "I know somewhere we can go."

"O-okay." I stutter, dumbfounded by her reaction.

We walk over to the Warp Pad. She grabs me by my abdomen. I could help but blush at this.

"Warp Out." We say, as the Pad teleport us to majestic place. It was a cave, that was glistening with bright gems(Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, Rubies, Quarts, & but, strangely, no Amethyst. Well... technically.)

"This is the Star Birth Cave. What do you think? Pretty cool?" She asks looking away

"Yeah. But you know what I really think?" I say grabbing her chin, gently, with my index finger & thumb, turning her towards my face. Her soft cheek began to turn a new shade of purple.

"Yeah?" She responses nervously.

"I think you outshine all of these gems. The finest jewel that's here is you." I say, knowing that it sounds sappy. But, Amethyst giggles at this.

"Your a goof Steven." She says.

I began to lean in to her face.

'Stop this Steven!' My mind screaming at me. Don't let your feelings show again. You were hurt before. It'll happen again if you do this. The more you let them appear, the weaker you'll be. She'll hurt you worst than Connie did, if you go down this road.'

"I won't ever hurt you Steven." She say, as if she was reading my mind. I could help myself not to kiss her.

The strange thing was that when I kissed her, the gems began to go dim. Until it was completely dark. so dark, that I couldn't see my own hand. But Amethyst's lips stay locked with mine. It seemed that they was tighter than before. Then, began to noticed this vivid neon green light zooms between amethyst & I. I stop the kiss & look over at Amethyst, see her gem glowing that brightly, then dimly, changing back & forth with brightness & dimness.

"Amethyst?" I asked dumbfounded. I noticed a crack on her gem. It was almost broken in half.

"[distorted]I'm... not feeling... sooo..." She drops to her knees, & falls with a thud.

"Amethyst!" I yell, kneeling down on my knees. I held her face close to mine. "No! Not again. I'm not giving up on love again! I refuse to. Amethyst, if you can hear, don't worry. I'm going to heal you."

"[whimpers]Steven... I want you... to know... that... I... lov-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-" She was stuck on that one letter for minutes.

I don't have to spit in my hand. I just kissed her gem. At first, it stayed dim.

' No!' I screamed in my mind. 'My healing powers can be gone." I keeping kissing her. Trying to revive my second love. Finally, her gem begins to glow brighter. Then, she retreats into her gem. When I picked it up,there was this line on the front of it. It was the color a the beam that struck her. It looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I bubbled her, but I didn't send her to Garnet's room. I kept in the bubble as I warped back to the temple.

"[whispers] I'm sorry." I say, crying, has if Amethyst can hear me. "I should have never made you leave the Crystal Gems. I'll take the rap for this one."

I began to walk to my bed. Then, hear this faint sound of laughing.

"There all Clods, Steven. Just leave so you don't have to deal with them. Join me, we'll form Star Cluster, & you can live with a forced life. If you want this, meet me at docks on tomorrow, midnight." It said.

I started to think about the voice's offer.

Monday: It was my birthday, & I was laying on the deck on the ship. So bored out of my mind, that would pay to hear one of Pearl's lectures. I definitely got one yesterday. I was in her room, telling her what happened.

"Why were trying to leave the Crystal Gems, Mister?!" She yelled at me.

"Because, I'm tired of everyone depending on me."

"There's no excuse, Steven. It's our job to protect the creatures of this world,[stern] no matter how much lowlife they are."

I could tell she was picturing my dad. She get on my nerves when she those that. This is what I have to go through. That's also what to leave the Gems.

"That's besides that point, Pearl. I lost too much trying to protect everything on this dam-"

"Silence young man. You think it always supposed to go a certain way in life?! Well, it doesn't."

"Screw Life! It does nothing but fuck me over anyway!" Pearl stared at me with this look of rage & empathy.

Then, out of nowhere, she slaps me in the face. "I said Silence. No TV, Video Games, Hanging Out with Lars & the "Cool Kids" until you learn your place. Your lucky Garnet's not here. Now, Out of my room this instant."

I walked towards the door, then stopped. I cried. I ran to my room, packed my bags, taking Amethyst with me. I even pulled Rose's gem off the door. Before I walked out I yelled to Pearl,

(play video now, change picture now).

"I didn't choose this life. I was born into it. I shouldn't have to live this life. You should have to either. Don't tell me that you never thought about leaving yourself. Life messed with you too, but you take it )like you're a wounded prey, waiting for the predator to kill you. I'm done with the Gems. Tell Garnet I said,'Did you see this coming?'"

Wait at the docks. 'There's nothing here.' I thought in my mind. I looked at Amethyst's gem.

"Don't worry." I hold it close to my chest. "We'll be free soon."

"How about now?" Said the voice I heard before, behind me. I turned around with joy, but when I saw who it was, fear set in quickly.

"Peridot. W-what do you want?"

She gave that signature smile that she does with a chuckle. She walks up to me, grabbing me by the face.

"There's many things I wanted, but what I mostly want is you."

"Wha-." Before I could process the answer, she kissed me on my mouth. My legs went limp. When I was young, I kinda had a crush on her, but by now, I grew out of it & focused on Connie. Which, I say was a dumb move.

When she stopped, she let my body drop to the ground. "Come on." She said, with her hands stretched out. "Your life without rules of those Clods begins now."

"I- understand why want me to join Star Cluster."

Her smirk began to change into a straight face.

"We want to live a life without rules of Absolute Rulers. Those "Guardians of Earth" were knights of those rules. That why we invaded Earth. To escape them. When I was younger, I lived in this little village, with my twin, Emerald."

"You have a twin."

" people didn't run when we came. They actually treated us like goddesses. It was nice. Until, one day, Jasper came to take us back to sister tried to fight her off, but..." Peridot paused as tears ran down her face. "...she got shattered. Jasper gave me the option of either return or be shattered. I choose life. Now, I'm done being someone's worker. I didn't this life. It's was forced. Now, I'll ask you again, do you want to join Star Cluster?" Her hand stretched out.

I looked at Amethyst's gem. I thought about my past, & looked at the future.

"Yes." I accept the hand, & she teleport us to her base. I was like being inside The Matrix.

Tuesday, Wednesday: I was training in my room. Preparing for the battle, that would happen when the Pearl & Garnet come after me.

My dream that night was weird. It was Lapis repeating. "I'm sorry that I lost control."

Thursday(The day of Malachite.): I was in Peridot's room, as she always wanted me everynight. Don't asked why.

("I feel safer when near you, Steven." She told me.)

20 minutes later, we hear a boom. Then we felt the hideout shake. Following that was this, "PERIDOT?! I'M BACK & YOU'RE DEAD!"

I recognized the voice. "Malachite." We said in unison.

"Let's go." I said grabbing sword & shield. I walked to my room. I walked up to Amethyst's Gem. I noticed it glowing. It started to float in the air. When she finally reformed, she was the same height, a little thinner, & hair was the same, but with purple streaks. "Amethyst!" I said running, hugging her tightly.

"Steven, what are doing?" She in a monotoned voice.

"Giving you a hug?"

"Well, could you stop. It's feel weird." I was shocked. I slowly let go.

"Amethyst are you alright?"

"Yeah. What going with you?"

"Malachite came back. We need to move, fast. Like, last year fast."

"Okay." She ran out to the elevator. I did the same, following Peridot.

I looked over at Amethyst.

"Amethyst?"

"Yes, Steven?"

"Do you remember the cave?" I asked blushing.

"Yes. And I rather forget what happen, & we over, everything that happen doesn't matter. Got me?"

I barely held back the tears. "Yes." I said disappointed in myself.

Peridot shuffled over behind me. She put her arms around my neck. She leaned in & whispered,"Don't let that mess with you. We can talk about this later." I she my cheek.

"Okay." I said feeling comfort, but a little awkward.

When we got to the scene, it was a mess. Pearl & Garnet were there fight off Malachite. Garnet was getting knocked back & forth. While was trying to cut half. Which failed miserably. But it seemed that there was more than one pearl. I saw one it cloak hood. Their sword skills were about the

"Those Clods jumped in the battle without a plan." Peridot gloated.

When I looked at her, she stopped.

"Here's the plan." I explained to them.

"That's crazy. Why?!" Amethyst asked.

"Because it's only thing that could work."

"5% at best." Peridot commented.

"Put your pride away, & maybe we have a 10% chance."

"Fine, let's go Amethyst, go talk to Garnet about my plan."

"Got it." She said running over to her.

"You ready Peridot?"

She nodded."Before we get started. Can do I something?"

"What?" I asked.

She leaned in & kissed me on the mouth. "Good luck." she said running to her spot.

"Yo! Steven? They're in."

"Good! Let's get started. When I fire the light cannon, strike with every thing you got. Right?"

"Right." The others said.

I fired the cannon at Malachite, who took the full force of the blow. which left they're top arms gone.

"Now!"

Pearl, Amethyst, & Garnet would jump into the forward assault I planned. Mystery Guy, & I run to sides of Malachite, & started slashing at her legs.

Then, Peridot would moves her fingers, point them at Jasper's & Lapis's gems. Easy & simple. That the plan.

It disaster. Peridot aimed her fingers around TCG(The Crystal Gems), then trapped them it blast-like sphere.

"Die, die die!" She chanted.

"Peridot?!" I shouted. "What're you doing? They're helping us beat this thing!"

"Oh, you stupid clod. I don't care about Malachite. I only care that those clods are shattered." She lowered them toward in front of me. Sending Pearl head out. I could tell Jasper was enjoying watching Garnet suffer. I could tell Lapis's were closed. Amethyst was the only one who looked like she was affected by the sphere. She still had that no-emotion look on her face. She walked out of the sphere, & walked next to Peridot.

"We got them P." She said.

"Yes Amy, we got those bastards. Now they'll pay for what they did to us. Do it Steven. Shatter them."

"What?!"

"They messed with our lives. Those bitches messed up our lives. You, Amethyst, Lapis, & I were dealt the wrong hand by those clods. If they hadn't came, we would have a peaceful here. But.." She began to tear-up. "...they had to come & ruin that peace. My sister died for the cause of a peaceful life for us." She looked up at Malachite. "I'll destroy you one day. I swear to on Emerald's grave, I'll won't quit until y'all die." I looked at Pearl in their prison.

"Is it true?" I asked. "Were you really sent here for control over the Earth?"

"Steven, it's..." Pearl peeped.

"Tell me the truth! Yes or No?!"

Pearl looked down."Yes."

I was filled with rage. I l raised my sword over her neck. Prepare to do the deed. I hearing the clocktower ringing.

'Midnight.' I thought.

"Please, Steven..." She pleaded. "...Don't do this. I'm sorry."

I swing the sword, hearing the sound of pain.

"Aaugh!"

Pearl looked around as the sphere disappear.

Shout to Racy_2.

To continue in the next chapter The Weekend.

It's a tribute to JACK-SEPTIC-EYE(Fanfiction). who won't online for awhile.

Make sure to favorite my buddies's stories.

Fanfiction & Wattpad.

Tell your thoughts on the story so far.

;)


	5. The Weekend(Saturday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

Friday: (The day of Chrysoberyl-Alexandrite) I hugged Pearl & Garnet tightly.   
  
"[crying] I'm sorry for running away, Guys." I said to them. "I'll take care this." I looked at Peridot, who was in shock of being stabbed through the chest, pinned to cliff-side by sword.   
  
"Why... you... little... clod." She rasped.   
  
"You need to calm down. You almost ruined the entire plan. I told you that we need in order to beat Malachite. But, you let your pride get in the way."   
  
I got up. Now I had to think of a new plan. The old plan won't work if Peridot wasn't attacked Malachite gem. I looked up at the titian. they're arms were regenerating. I had to action fast. Like thousand-times-the-speed-of-light fast. I did the only thing that came to mind. It was either free Peridot, & pray she doesn't try to kill me too, or get Garnet to fusion with Pearl, since Sugilite was out of question( Amethyst now faithful Peridot), or I fusion with one of the gem, even though I haven't been able to.   
  
"What to do?" I was freaking out. The Earth rested on this decision. The final countdown was over two hours ago, & I'm not even ready. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. It's Garnet's.   
  
"It's time Steven. Ready to go for broke?"   
  
I took a deep breath. "Sure. If this does workout, then were dead."   
  
"Remember, stay confident."   
  
"Okay."   
  
I noticed Lion running toward of us. He open a portal. But it was different from the others. This had a spiral-rippling pattern.   
  
"What's this?" I asked. He answered by shoving Garnet & I into the portal.   
  
"Wwwhoooooaaaaaa!" We said as the portal spun us around. I noticed that we started fading in light. We started merging into both sets of light. Forming a Raspberry color light.   
  
When I opened in my Eyes, I saw myself with a four arms, red shades, long flowing hair (like Amethyst) with a pink lighting bolt streak. We at Garnet original height. I felt my gem moving up to my left shoulder. My clothes changed, they were now a dark red with pink trimming ninja outfit. I were a mask covering my mouth. Well, one of them. Garnet gauntlets were now pink gloves. My sword & shield were now shurikens. I felt more powerful than before.   
  
"Wow." We said. "I did it!" The part of me cheered. "This so awsome! I finally Fusion with other Gem." We looked up at Malachite. "Now here's the plan. Pearl & Connie?" The part of questioned as Garnet's memories poured in. "That's you?"   
  
"Yep. You think I'm going to pass up the final battle? I been waiting for this day."   
  
"Ya'll let her do it? It's too dangerous!"   
  
"You're being to sound like my mother, you kn-"   
  
"I'm going to shatter you!" Roared Malachite, who's arm were back to normal.   
  
"Look, whatever your name is now, we can talk about later. Okay?"   
  
"Fine, & it's Chrysoberyl-Alexandrite ." I said defeated. "Alright, Pearl & Connie will go for the sides. I'll go for the Gems. Make sure to get her away from the city. And pull back when you know you need to. Is there any questions?"   
  
"Yes. What if-"   
  
"Then you attack from the right , going into a spiral slash pattern. Got Pearl?"   
  
"Yes ,C. A."   
  
"Let's go!" We said jumping to our positions. Connie & Pearl ran into a zigzag formation, before Pearl launched Connie horizontally at Malachite's legs. "Diamond Arrowheads." They cried as a green aura cover her entire body. The light was intense. Pearl wasn't far behind. She was flying through the air with a blue aura surrounded her. Their attack was successful. All of Malachite's was served in one blow. Now I could advance. I pulled out all of my shurikens.   
  
"Rose's Thorns." I{Chrysoberyl-Alexandrite} said, throwing the weapons with precision. Striking two Shurikens into each gem. Malachite began to fall. "You... even you couldn't beat me alone." She said gloating, knowing she was defeated. That's when I separated with Garnet. I was surprised.   
"Fuck." I swore. "Where lion?" I looked over to see Peridot holding his lifeless body.   
  
"I'm sorry. Not a cat person." She joked, throwing him into the sea. "Looks like your stuck. what your next move, Steven?"   
  
She did shot Garnet right between the eyes. Knocking off her glasses. "Steven...I'm.." She puffed. And before I could retrieve her gems, Peridot beat me to it.   
  
"Guess she didn't see that coming."   
  
"You little-!" Pearl exclaimed. Rushing in blindly. "I'll broke you in half."   
  
"Oh. The 'smart one' is going to beat me. She couldn't beat you Amethyst, could she?"   
  
"No P. She almost was destroyed. Want me to fight her?"   
  
"Now. I got this." Peridot aimed her finger at Pearl. When she fired, Pearl dodged it gracefully.   
  
"Missed me."   
  
"Wasn't aiming at you."   
  
"What?!" Pearl said, looking at the beam going directly towards Connie. I couldn't block it. I was too far away. Pearl was the only one who could block it.   
  
"Connie!" Pearl said jumping back in front of the beam. Connie barely got out of the way. The blast ripped her Gem out of her head. Pearl fell to her knees. "Steven... Connie... forgive me." She smiled. Her body puffed.   
  
'What Else could go wrong?' I asked myself. I wish I hadn't. Malachite grabbed Connie. "You-you destroyed my legs. That's hurt. Now, let me return the favor." She began to pull Connie from the top, squeezing her from the sides of her body.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Se screamed.   
  
"Yes. I want to hear more."   
  
Peridot was shooting me. She didn't try to kill me, she just shot my legs so I could run away.   
  
"I still love you. But if your going to be one of them, then I have to kill you." Sorry. forgive me."   
  
I close my eyes. I start thinking about my life. It was good. Then, I saw this woman in white with pink hair. I knew who it was.   
  
"Mom!"I began to cry.   
  
"Steven. sed your loved for this world to power you."   
  
she faded away. I open my eyes. I punch Peridot off of me.   
  
"I need to protect this with all my strengthhhhhhh!" I roar as my body began to change. My hair turned white. Sandles turn to pointed shoes. Eyes become pink. I grew angel like wings. My body muscles began to grow. I stood taller than before.   
  
"Nooo!" Malachite yelled."You did it. You unlocked Asterism."   
  
I hear someone's phone time going off in Keystone. "Midnight."   
  
Saturday(The day of Asterism) To be continued

 


	6. Weekend Part 2

Saturday(The day of Asterism): My shirt changed to armor, in the shape of the star symbol on my old shirt. My pants changed to a robe. Like the one that Zeus wears. My height changed by 3 inches. I felt lighter.   
  
"Wow" I said. My voice was mixed with Rose's. "Now. Let's go." I don't know why, but when I reached my hand out, a dual-sword appeared out of thin air. "Bonus." I flew in the air. I started to get angry at Jasper.   
  
'It's because of you that I have to go through this. I lost everything because you. If hadn't destroyed everything We loved, Peridot wouldn't have this hatred. I want you dead. I want you shattered to particle. I want everything that reminds of you destroyed. I crave it.' "Jasper must die!" I yelled. I had forgotten about Connie. The only thing I care about was that Jasper was destroyed. I began to slash at her gem. she blocked the attack, but lose two arms. One of them was the arm that Connie was in. "Steeeveeen!" She screamed falling.   
  
"Crap." I said. 'Focus, Steven. Your letting your angry get the best of you.' Rose's voice said to me. 'Use your love for your friends. They fuel your powers. Concentrate on loves, letting they're power flow through you.'   
  
'Right.' I replied. I thought of something to save Connie.   
  
"Cloud." It appeared under her in 1/1000 of a second. She rested on the soft object.   
  
"Rest for now Connie. I'll deal with Malachite." I looked up. I could sense Jasper was upset at my power change.   
  
'Focus Steven. Love, not Hate. Friends, not Enemies.' I began to cry. Thoughts of the times I spend with TCG were pouring into my mind. Garnet, times when she gave me advice. Her come into my mind, then it was blown into dust by the wind. Pearl, times when gave me knowledge. Her also came to my mind, then, she too, faded away. Amethyst, times she always there when needed a hand. I see wrapped in a green prison. Eyes pleading to be freed. Connie, always there when I needed help. She was behind me. Lapis, she was prison of yellow light."Steven" I hear everyone pleading. "Save me us!"   
  
I open my Eyes. I see this pink flaming aura flowing around me.   
  
"Let's go." I said raising my hand. I summon all my energy, & the energy of my loves into it.   
  
"I'm sorry Lapis. But I have to separate you two. Jasper, you lost." I put form a star (literally) in my hand. I Put the end out into a spear shape. Summoning a bow, I decided to give this attack a name.   
  
“Alpha Finisher ”Andromeda. The Rose Galaxy.”" I shouted, releasing the arrow. The force of the blast sent Peridot, Connie, Amethyst, & me flying.I knew Peridot would us this time to disappear. My body fell. All of the power the power I had was now spent, but I smile because I knew I saved a loved one. I forced my body to walk towards Jasper who was struggling to get back up.   
  
"You-" She cough up some blood. "I swear on my gem, I kill Rose Quartz."   
  
"My name is Steven, & I wouldn't let you kill anyone else!" I Said bring my regular sword back. I'll have the rest of my power to kill her. I won't be able get the Gems back now but I'll destroy this monster. When I swang my sword my body shut down on me. I fell on my back. The last thing I see is Jasper walking away.   
  
Sunday(The day of Rest) I wake up, mad at myself. I see Connie on the Porch sit in a chair crying. I stand up to see Lapis lying on the beach. I rush to her side.    
  
"Lapis!" I ,freak out, yell. "Lapis, wake say something? Anything?" I began to cry. Thinking that she died. Until, I hear these words.   
  
"[faint]Steven...?" She coos. I look at her. I stand her up & hug her tightly.   
  
"Ow! Steven my gem!" She say.   
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just happy to see you again."   
  
Then she kisses me. I wanted it to last for ever, but it had to end.   
  
"Wait for me again, one last time, My Love." She says floating under the waves.   
  
"Tomorrow. I'll find ya'll, & save every last one of you." The world began to fade.   
  
I wake up. I was crying. I hated that I dreamed this. It reminded me of the mistakes I made. But it reminded me what I was fighting for.   
  
"I'll you back, guy." I whisper. "Someday soon." I hug Lapis who was laying next me.   
  
She seemed to be crying as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my page on Fanfiction (Novice Novel Writer) & Wattpad (@JrWare).


End file.
